


Distance Makes the Heart Grow Stronger

by Vanfu



Series: Blood Pact [1]
Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Vampire!John, Werewolf!Jim, creature AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: This was their first full moon together since their blood pact was completed a little under a month ago. The bond between them grow stronger everyday but too much distance was still painful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sillyb0yblue (sillyboyblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/gifts).



> Suggestion from sillyb0yblue  
> John is caught in a moment of weakness, arrested and mistreated in custody. Jim breaks in the police station to help him escape. Can be hurt/comfort or hurt and angst depending on John's state and the time Jim and he have spent apart.
> 
> Here's some notes on this au:  
> Jim Halsey: Naturally born werewolf, werewolf mother and human father. First time being so far away from his family/pack. Tired of being treated like child. 
> 
> John Ryder: Vampire-Daywalker. The real reason why he’s so clean after a kill. Knows more about Vampire-Werewolf relations then Jim. Let’s Jim willingly start their pact together. 
> 
> Blood pacts between werewolves and vampires are rare but rewarding. Those paired in a pact are given heighten senses in the areas they are lacking. Each are able to feel each other’s wants and needs. It is important for a newly formed pair to stay close together, as distance can cause extreme pain to one another. Most call this the honeymoon stage.

This was their first full moon together since their blood pact was completed a little under a month ago. The bond between them grow stronger everyday but too much distance was still painful.

John waited patiently while Jim changed forms. The kid had been restless all day and even a nip of John's blood didn't do much to calm him down. They picked a small town surrounded by woods just for this night. 

John felt something butt against his hand and looked to found a black Grey Wolf by his side asking for a pet. 

"Well aren't you beautiful," John complimented as he knelt down to have a closer at Jim's wolf form. He looked ordinary enough but if you know what to look for you could see the small human features. 

Transforming was no longer unpleasant for Jim, he had being doing this since he was a preteen. His mother and brother guided him through it all. He always made sure to have a big meal before a full moon, he was less violent on a full stomach, and having spare clothes ready for when he changed back. Their mother wouldn't tolerate her sons coming home naked. 

After some loving pets and scratches from John, Jim took the lead as they walked the woods. The night air felt wonderful. They both took a moment just to breathe it in. 

Jim's ears pecked up at the scent of a rabbit. He looked to John silently asking if he could chase after it. The man nodded yes and smiled. 

It had been so long since Jim was able to just run and worry. John was close behind him, the vampire was quick on his feet. Jim would have to ask him for a race someday. 

Jim was so focused on his hunt that he didn't even notice the road asphalt that was under his feet but John did. He was stopped by the bright lights and a screeching tires. 

"What the fuck are you doing out in the middle of road?" Screamed a cop existing the stopped car. 

"I was chasing after my dog. He got lose," John lied. He was beginning to feel sick from the growing distance from Jim. The pup was too into his hunt to notice the pain himself just yet.

"Are you on anything, sir?" he asked flashing his light in John's eyes. The man was suspicious. 

"No, officer." He wanted to puke. 

"Well I'm going have to bring you down to the station." He pulled his handcuffs from his belt. John tried to move but was too slow. The cop grabbed him, cuffed him, and throw him into the back of car. 

"Damn, druggies."

Jim almost had the rabbit in his jaws when the most excruciating pain he had ever felt shot through his whole body. He hadn't been paying attention to John. He retraced his steps trying to pick up the man's scent again. He found it in the middle of a road and then it stopped. He panicked.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim followed the scent left behind from the car fumes. He know he was getting closer to John when the pain began to subside, just barely though. 

He found himself outside a police station. It didn't look much different then the one he was locked up in back in Texas. The was only two outside lights, one on either entrance.

The hair on his neck stood up when he caught the scent of police dogs. Jim rarely got into trouble with dogs in his wolf form but police dogs won't the same as house pets. These dogs know they were on the job and would do anything they're told. 

He sensed John inside a darken room. Jim as unable to reach the window to see him. He gave off a quick loud bark but heard no answer back. 

Jim started howling and soon the police dogs inside joined in. Two dogs leaded by two officers came out the front door. Jim began to circle around the building, ending up back at the front door. 

He looked through the glass door. He didn't notice any other officers. He nudge the door open, slipping inside. 

The only lights in the lobby and hallway seemed to be on. Jim headed to the room where John was, his nails clicking on the tiled floor. Jim pawed and whimpered at the closed door until he heard movement from inside. 

"There you are," John answered letting Jim into an office. John kneel down to give Jim pets, who in turn gave him licks all over his face. "Alright, alright. Calm down. Are the cops still outside?" 

Jim barked yes. John walked to the window, opening it and listened closely. 

"Come on before they get back." 

John went out first and caught Jim as he jumped out next. 

After they were deep in the woods again John told Jim the whole story. John spared him the detailed pain since he knew the other had felt the same thing.

The cop that brought John in thinking he was on drugs, get his ass handed to him by the superior officer on duty. His superior asked why he'd bring such a sick person to a jail and not the hospital. John was put up in one the office with a cot to lay down on. The officer were waiting for an ambulance when Jim came along. The two would never understand what happen this night.

"Jim," John stared him dead in the eye. "No more rabbits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed your story sillyb0yblue!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope enjoyed. Feel free to point out any errors and again honest criticism is more then welcome.


End file.
